Where Has All Of The Love Gone
by Tyuki-san
Summary: [yaoi] Just warning you before you read, so if you don't like things that get fluffy then this is not the story for you. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all you people out there. This will eventually become a sequel to my other story "Ed And Roy Are Where?" Since people liked my first one I decided to make this one. I hope that you all like it.

"Where Has All Of The Love Gone"

Chapter 1: In Trouble Again.

Recap: Ed and Roy got zapped to the 20th century and had to use the Philosopher's Stone to get back. They eventually did and resumed there lives.

"Kaboom!" All the windows in central rattled as Roy and Ed had their daily competition to see who was the best.

"Your going down Roy," Ed would holler as a crimson flame barely misses is blonde hair.

"No your the one going down Fullmetal," Roy would holler in frustration because he knew he wouldn't win.

Ed transmuted his Automail arm so he could fight back against the flame alchemist. Blow after blow was thrown until the blonde alchemist gave up because he was hungry.

Ed's stomach made a funny sound. "Come on Roy I'm hungry, and I don't think my stomach will wait another second."

Rolling his eyes Roy grabbed the younger alchemists arm and dragged him to the mess hall so he could shut his stomach up.

"I want my gyuunyuu get me my gyuunyuu," Ed whimpered.

(just to let you know gyuunyuu is milk)

"Would you like me to put it in a bottle? It would suit you very well you BIG BABY!"

"Who are you calling a baby you jerk?"

"Uh, you. Who else?"

"Maybe your momma."

Roy took this very offensively and tackled Ed spilling the already half drunk gyuunyuu on Ed's pants.

"Damn it Roy. Why did you have to go and do that for? Now I have to go and clean them."

Roy had a very devilish look in his eyes and resumed to eat is sandwich. Ed just sat there mad as hell at Roy for spilling his gyuunyuu.

Roy finished his sandwich, and got up to go talk to Riza which was at the table closest to the exit. Riza was indulged in a book, and didn't pick her head up to meet the man's eyes. Ed slowly got up and creped around the corner to go and change pants before the ones he was wearing spoiled.

Ed grabbed the key that was tucked into his pocket to enter his room.

Black, that was the color of his room. It seemed to make the alchemist depressed. He tugged at his belt and slid it off throwing it on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them as well. Pulling each leg through the pant holes, he kicked them off, landing next to the belt. He also took off his shirt, and then grabbed his pants and belt, putting the belt and shirt on a chair. Standing there stretching his arms Ed then sighed and started to turn the door nob to go to the laundry room (need I remind you he is only in his boxers). Ed had his eyes closed when he opened the door and ran into something and fell on his ass.

"Ow... my ass hurts." Ed looked up to see what he ran into, and it was Roy. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if... um... you had cleaned your pants yet. Yeah thats it."

"Where in the hell do you think I'm going."

Roy started to move closer to Ed until he was so far in the room that the door closed. Ed had a very confused look on his face. Roy grabbed the young alchemist's shoulders and looked deeply into the golden eyes. Ed looked back and then found himself embraced in Roy's strong arms. Ed slowly moved his arms up over the elders back to where he could embrace him. Roy bent down to give Ed a soft kiss on his forehead making Ed look up to where he could plant one on his lips. It was so warm kissing the elders soft lips, having him embrace the young alchemist was a feeling he had never felt before.

Roy started to move backward and made Ed trip on to the bed. Roy kept on kissing the young alchemist. Kiss after kiss was planted to the young alchemist's lips.

For some reason the whole time Ed was in his boxers but Roy still was fully clothed.

Panting very hard Roy took off his shirt and then kissed Ed's neck leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his navel. Roy sat up and asked the young fluff ball, "are you doing this because you want to or is it because I made you."

For a second Ed didn't take it seriously, but soon found out that the elder alchemist wasn't gonna continue until he answered his question.

"I... I don't know."

Roy got up off of the alchemist grabbing his shirt and slipped it over his head. "If you give me an answer by tomorrow night I will make your night wonderful. Better than what I gave you tonight."

Ed sat there on the bed not objecting to anything the elder was saying. Roy grabbed the young alchemist's chin and softly kissed his lips leaving him with the taste, the taste of their love. He slipped out the door before Ed knew it and he was gone. Ed, on the bed wondering what he was gonna do. Him and Roy, that was a thought that was gonna ramble around his head until tomorrow night. Ed sighed and got up.

"I still have to go and get my pants cleaned."

Ed picked up the pants and sniffed them, smelling the milk that was now spoiled.

Authors note: I really don't know how this came out cause I can't really do Yaoi stories. Please tell me how I did and if people tell me I did an okay job I may update soon. R&R

Check out my newly updated profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all you people out there who are/have read my first chapter. Yeah well, ya better thank VadMustang for giving me a great review. I mean not only Vad gave me a review, but I still give props to whoever did. Lol, sorry but I'm very forgetful. On the next chapter I'll make sure I acknowledge EVERYONE that gives me a review past and present. Well, I'll quit blabbing and get onto the chapter...

"Where Has All Of The Love Gone"

Chapter 2

Ed scratched his head, stretched his arms, and popped his back. He was in the Library, 6:00am (does Ed have a life?). The door knob started to turn and Ed jumped up and got in battle mode when Al walked through the door.

-sigh- "I thought you were someone else. Don't do that to me you jerk."

"Hey I was only here to tell you that Roy wants to talk to you right now and he sounded serious. You better hurry."

"Why should I? He always makes me wait for him."

"Brother, he had a suitcase with him."

Ed jumped up and asked Al to repeat what he had just said about the suitcase.

"Yeah, he had one on top of his desk packing for some reason but he wouldn't tell me why."

"Sorry Al I've gotta go."

Ed leaped out of the chair and threw open the door. Racing all the way to the Colonels office Eds mind was also racing. What was he doing? Where was he planing on going on such short notice? Ed got to the door of his office and suddenly stopped. He heard Mustang talking on the phone.

"_Yes, I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."_

_-pause-_

"_Don't worry Riza I'll be back in a month. You don't have to worry about me."_

_-pause-_

"_No, I haven't told Ed. I will soon."_

_-pause-_

"_I have to go I'll talk to you later. Bye, Riza."_

_-Clang-_

Ed dropped to the floor in... pain. His heart was pounding so hard that is was about to burst.

The door suddenly started to open and Roy came out to find the younger alchemist sitting on the floor, crying. Roy looked in fear of what he might have heard. He bent down to see that the hell was going on.

"What's going on? What happened?"

-sniff- "Your whats happened. Your leaving and that hurt when you said that to Riza but not to me."

"Full metal, you do know that I told Al to send you to my office."

"Yeah."

"Well that is when I was going to tell you."

"Oh yeah wait till the last minute to tell me so you wouldn't have to hear my answer from last night. Am I right?"

"Um... well... you see..."

"Admit it you dumb ass your as pathetic as Hughes."

Roy looked down in sham as to what he was hearing.

"Tell me Ed. What was your answer."

There was an awkward silence and then Roy broke it, "I knew it you didn't have an answer."

"Yes I do. I want you in my heart, I want you in my soul Roy."

Roy stood there motionless. Ed turned around and started to run down the hall to his room. He slammed his door and landed on the bed and started to cry into his pillow. Ed mumbled, "If Roy leaves I will just have to leave with him."

He turned around facing the ceiling. Hum... hum... hum... Ed hummed. He looked out the window and then his door opened. Ed looked surprised to see that Roy suitcase and all was the one at his door.

"Ed if you care that much about me..." Roy dropped the suitcase, walked up to Ed's bed and leaned over on top of him, "...then you will kiss me."

Ed looked up at the colonels dark eyes and started to lean forward when Roy bent down to steal it from him. 'bastard' Ed thought, but he leaned even further and deepened the kiss. Tongues clashing Roy started to back up away from Ed.

"Ed I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Roy let me come with you."

"No, you can't. I won't allow it."

"Roy please."

Roy looked away to avoid Eds puppy dog eyes.

"Aw... man... you and your puppy dog eyes."

"I'll have to ask."

"No Roy! If they know that I'm going with you then they may get suspicious."

"Fine then since you are so short then you can stash away in my suitcase until we hit our destination."

Ed took the short comment quite well, but he did as he was told.

Roy bumped, swung, and crammed the suitcase in everything. "I think Roy forgot about me."

A few hours later the zipper started to open and Ed hugged Roy. "Man you can be rough."

"Yeah I know, but guess where we are. Just turn around."

"We're in..."

You'll figure that out in the next chapter. (I'm so evil)

Well R&R and tell me what you think is good, bad, and what I need to work on.

Heh heh heh heh

Oh and tell me where you think they should be. I might and just pick your idea and if no one tells me anything then I'll just pick one on my own pouts.


End file.
